Reactions
by HJT
Summary: AU GHPC crossover. Livvie is dead, Caleb took Alison and Rafe is trying to use Sam McCall to get her back. Kevin, Lucy, Sam, Jason, Rafe, Caleb, Alison and maybe some others will appear in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything I'm just borrowing them.

Authors Note: The title is based off of a line Caleb used on PC which is a major law in scienece: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. The citizens of PC will see that throughout this story.

Chapter One

The city of Port Charles swirled around Kevin as he trudged through the crowd not caring what was happening around him or who he passed. He was only concerned with getting to the Metro Court where Lucy waited. She was the only thing in his life that mattered now that Livvie was dead. In reality she had been dead for a long time, ever since that man, that monster, had come to town and ruined their lives.

She had never been the same since that summer, none of them had. But Livvie had been the touched the deepest. Singled out by the madman, she didn't have a chance of ever being normal again, and now she was dead.

During that time, Lucy had been there for him, stopping him from ending his poor excuse for a life. Through all of that they had found their way back to each other and all was right for them. Or at least it appeared to be. Nothing could ever be right now. Not after all that had happened to and between them. Not when he still caught glimpses of his fallen daughter around town. At times he saw her shopping, laughing, eating lunch; he'd even thought for sure that he'd seen her in the park with a baby.

The first time he "saw" her it had turned out to be someone else. Now he knew that Caleb was toying with him. Torturing him with these images of the young girl they both lost.

Deeply entrenched in these musings, Kevin wasn't looking where he was going. As stepped out into the street in the general direction of the Metro Court he lost his footing and would have landed on his face if a dark haired woman hadn't grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, about to continue on.

"No problem," answered the all too familiar voice.

Shock hit him like a punch in the gut.

Livvie.

Was he seeing things again? No he'd felt her. She'd saved him. He had heard her.

She was real. It was Livvie.

Kevin turned round grabbing her arm.

"Hey!" she yelped, trying to pull away.

"Livvie! Oh my God it's you! It's really you!"

She would have continued to struggle against him if it hadn't been for the desperate, almost yearning look in his eyes. She stood there, disarmed for the moment, unable to turn away from those eyes.

"Get off of her," a man's voice said, swinging him around with strong hands to face him. His blue eyes shot daggers into Kevin but he didn't care. He was too busy trying to look back at the girl who stood bewildered behind them.

"Livvie!"

"Do you know him?" the man asked her. She shook her head, looking at him in amazement.

A crowd had assembled around them. People were murmuring excitedly about "Jason Morgan" and "mob activity". The name Sonny Corinthos was thrown around not infrequently as well.

_First she gets involved with vampires and now the mob?_ Kevin thought to himself fearfully. It hadn't even occurred to him to wonder how she could possibly be alive, even after he had seen a stake pierce her heart and felt the dust that remained of her sift through his fingers. The only thing he cared about was that she was back.

Seeing the many eyes on them, the man who turned out to be the infamous Jason Morgan released him. As soon as he was free Kevin ran to "Livvie" and embraced her.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home. Lucy and I will protect you."

Once again he was pulled off of her by Jason, "Stay away from her. C'mon Sam, lets go."  
"My daughter's not going anywhere with you!"

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Sam/Livvie, finally regaining the ability to speak. "You got the wrong person. I'm really sorry."

With that she walked away, hand-in-hand with the hit man. Occasionally, she looked back at him and saw him standing motionless, looking directly at her.

Now that all the potential excitement was gone the crowd that had formed around him started to disperse. He didn't move until she was completely out of sight. Once she was he continued on to the Metro Court and Lucy, in a state of even deeper sadness then he had been in before.

Kevin's appearance broke Lucy's naturally cheerful mood.

"Doc…"

"I saw Livvie," he replied, simply. He took a seat across from her and refused to make eye contact.

"Again?"

"No. This time she was real or I thought she was."

Lucy placed her hand on his but he jerked it away."Doc, Livvie is dead. We saw it with our own eyes," she tried to reason.

"You mean we saw her murdered by your cousin."

His sadness was turning to anger and resentment. He had to find a target, an outlet for his rage.

At this she was silent. In her mind she realized they were headed back to square one but she wouldn't let that happen.

"Where did you see her?" she asked, playing along. "Let's go find her."

"Don't humor me."

That was clearly the wrong approach.

"Then tell me what happened."

And he did. He told her everything from his tripping to the look on her face when she walked away.

"The only difference between that girl and my daughter was their complexions. Livvie was much fairer skinned then she was," he finished. "I know it wasn't her but… in that moment I just…"

Somehow, repeating it made him feel better. A little better anyway.

For the second time, she covered his hand with hers and this time he didn't pull away.

"Let's go home, Doc," she whispered softly.

They walked out of the restaurant hotel, both of them deep in though. He was remembering how that Sam girl resembled his daughter while Lucy thought about how awkward her cousin Rafe's homecoming was going to be with these thoughts brought up in her husbands mind so recently. She decided to wait a little longer to tell Kevin that he was coming.

Before this incident he had come to terms with why Rafe had done what he did but now that the scab had been torn of the healing wound it was much too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Rafe Kovich came back to town, Lucy felt like she'd left one pit of depression only to come into another. Her cousin was currently on a hiatus from his desperate search for Caleb. So far he'd been having no luck at all, it was as if he was chasing a ghost. There was no real trail to follow and he couldn't be found at any of his old haunts. Morley Manor and every place Caleb was known to lurk on occasion were deserted. The only hope Rafe had was to come home and hope for inspiration to hit him there.

He was in luck. As soon as they'd gotten past the normal pleasantries, Lucy went into the tale of what had taken place the day before between Kevin and the Livvie-look-a-like.

"Can you believe that?" she asked. "Do you think this is another Tess or just a coincidence? Really, what is the likelihood of three, or I guess two –or is it three? - different women, who look identical, showing up in the same town around the same time? This has to be some sort of phenomenon. But then again what else is new in this town. Is it possible that this girl is Livvie?"

"No," Rafe replied. "I made sure of that."

"But Caleb came back again and again. Maybe Livvie did too."

"No," he repeated. "She's not like Caleb. He's a pure blood decended from a long line of vampires. His kind are harder to kill. But Livvie, she was just a normal human who was turned. There was no deep power protecting her."

"So that's why she turned to dust and Caleb didn't when he was killed the third or fourth or whatever time it was," Lucy started to put the pieces together. "So who do you think Sam is?"

"That's what I have to find out. Maybe she could help me find Caleb and Alison."

"But if she's not Livvie then how-"

"She could still be able to help just because she looks like her. But first I have to find her."

"Then we're in luck. Kevin said she was with Jason Morgan and everybody knows where to find him. His penthouse all but says 'Mobster Dwelling' on it."

"Okay, lets go," said Rafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At her and Jason's penthouse, Sam was still thinking about the strange encounter she'd had yesterday with the strange man with the strange, almost scary look in his eyes. That was a look so loving it was almost yearning. Never, not even once, had she seen a look even close to that in her own fathers eyes. Maybe that's why it scared her so much. Her father had never really loved her, he'd just wanted her for his plots and schemes. This man, this Kevin Collins, as she later found out, wanted her for her. No, not her he wanted his own daughter, Livvie.

That whole experience along with the Allegra incedint served to make Sam think more on family and how she never had one. Not a real one anyway. She laughed bitterly as she realized that she had felt more love in that one hug from Kevin then she had in all her experiences with both her parents combined.

No, she said to herself. She decided enough was enough. She had never been someone who moped and she wasn't about to start now. What she needed was a project to keep her mind of these thoughts, not to mention the ones it brought up of her not being able to have a baby right now. Not only had she never had a real family but she was denied the chance of starting one with the man she loved.

Right on cue, a guard came in, telling her that a Lucy Collins and Rafe Kovich were there to see her. So much for getting her mind off of it. As Sam watched the two being escourted in, all she could do was hope this woman wouldn't be of any relation to Kevin Collins.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, you met my husband Kevin yesterday," said the dark haired woman.

That hope was dashed.

After the introductions were made Sam didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Apparently the other two were just as much at a loss as she was because for the moment they weren't saying anything either. They just sat staring at her almost in awe. These looks were nothing like the one she'd received from Kevin the day before. It was as though they were examining, almost studying her. Rafe was doing it even more purposefully then Lucy. He didn't hide the fact that he was practically drinking her in.

"Wow," Lucy said finally breaking the silence.

"So what's this about?" Sam saidwithslight anger lacing her tone.

"Sorry for staring," said the other woman. It's just that you look so much like Livvie. It's amazing."

"Yeah, I heard," Sam replied. "Like I told you husband, I'm not her, so I really don't know what else there is to talk about."

"A lot." It was Rafe. Unlike his cousin, he hadn't ceased his staring.

"We know it might be a little disturing to know this but you look exactly like Livvie. There's almost no difference between you. Ifyou hadn't been so civil to us,I'd say you are her."

"Well, this might be a little disturbing to you, but this isn't the first time someone's told me I have a double." Her two guests exchanged startled looks. "And it's also not the first time someone's tried to use that to their advantage. So no, whatever you two are cooking up I'm not gonna be a part of it." Again, surprised looks were exchanged.

"Can you at least hear us out before-"

"I said no. I don't care what angle you're trying to work. It's not gonna happen."

"Look, this isn't an angle we're trying to work," Rafe said, holding up his hand to stop her from interrupting. "My wife, Alison, she's been kidnapped…I guess I better start from the beginning."

About two years prior to this, Livvie and Caleb Morley were married. On that same day at exactly the same time, Rafe and Alison Kovich were also joined in holy matrimony.

Also on that day Caleb told his new wife that he had slept with Alison. This was his punishment on her for stealing his ring and using it, even if she had used it to make him happy. To escalate the situation even further, Alison turned up pregnant. Livvie, being already in hate with her, tried to kill her rival. Rafe came to his wife's rescue and in the process killed her attacker. As a result, Caleb was furious. He couldn't kill Alison, which would have been an equal punishment, because he might be killing his own child. So instead he took her and hid with her where Rafe couldn't find them.

"So, I've been looking for them ever since," he finished.

Sam tried to digest all of this. "If your wife was cheating on you why are you trying so hard to find her?"

"She wasn't cheating on me. It was a …misunderstanding. It wasn't her fault."

"Oh-kay. So why do you need my help exactly? Aren't the police or the FBI handling this?"

"No," said Lucy. "This goes way beyond them."

At this Sam was torn. On one hand she desperately wanted them out of her house. But this sad story had peecked her interest so she allowed them to go on.

"Caleb is too powerful for even the FBI to handle," Rafe added.

"What is he, a mobster or something?"

The suggestion was responded to with a bitter laugh. "I guess you can call him that," he replied. "He defiantly has covers for his illegal activity, people to carry out his orders, and he kills without thought or feeling. So, yeah, you could defiantly call him that."

"You do know you're not winning any points with me right now, don't you?" Sam said dryly.

"I'm just stating facts," Rafe insisted.

"Okay, so if this Caleb guy is so much like a mob boss but isn't what makes him different?"

For the third time the cousins exchanged a look.

"He's…well," Lucy started. She leaned forward and took Sam's hands in hers. "Please, please keep an open mind about this."

"I'll try," Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Just remember that the universe works in mysterious ways and there are things going on that most people can't begin to understand and- and...Caleb's a vampire."

It was as silent as the beginning of their meeting had been but this time neither of the guests were looking at her. They wanted it to sink in for a moment.

Sam had to be the one to break the silence that time. "You two had me going therefore a second," was Sam's response. "The guard willsee you out."

Lucy started to protest but Rafe stopped her. "Thanks for hearing us out." He took out a piece of paper and pen. "If you change your mind about helping us, you can call us here." Seeing that she wasn't going to take it, he put it on the coffee table.

Once Rafe and Lucy were back at his apartment they felt themselves free to discuss what had happened.

"I can't believe she didn't believe us," said Lucy.

"Can't you?"

"Well I guess I can but still…"

"Don't worry," Rafe said. "I already knew that was going to happen and I was ready for it."

"So what was the point of going over there?"

"I needed to get a feel on her and see what her reaction to all of this would be. Now I know and now I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those rare moments in between adventures and tragedy where Sam and Jason were happy and laughing. She was telling him about her day and the visitors. Jason found the whole thing funny and entertaining. Spending time with his girlfriend was enough to make him happy but this story itself and the fact that these people would try to pull one over on the former con-artist added a bit more hilarity.

"What do you think they were after?" he asked. "It had to be something at least moderately big if they're desperate enough to come up with something that bad. You can tell they're armatures the way they only waited one day between the "Livvie" sighting and the vampire story."

"Wait. You think Kevin was involved," Sam asked, a little surprised.

He was even more surprised then she was, "Yeah, don't you?"

"I don't know," she was embarrassed now. "I guess not. You saw him. He really thought I was his daughter. You can't fake that."

"You'd be surprised what people can do."

"No," she insisted. "Not him. He probably told Rafe and Lucy about it and they came up with the whole scam."

Jason decided not to argue with her about it. The two went to bed that night feeling very uneasy about the whole situation, though they tried to hide it from each other. Originally Jason had only thought it was funny but when he realized she was had been fooled by at least half of the scheme he started to think there had to be something more to it. This wasn't the first time she was taken in by someone using her vulnerable spot. Silently he resolved to have these people checked out. Sam on the other hand was trying to figure out what these people's angle was and what it had to do with poor Kevin.

Everything seemed foggy and unclear as dreams usually are. Sam was walking through sheer white curtains that seemed to go on forever. Just when she thought she was lost a hand was placed on her shoulder. Behind her was Rafe. He took her hand and guided her through the swirling white. At last they reached the end of it to find a wedding ceremony taking place.

The black haired groom had his arm around his bride, his blue eyes were filled with something that resembled love but was much deeper and more powerful. It was even more powerful then the look Kevin had given her the day before and Sam thought she would never see anything like it again. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on where she could have seen him before.

Then she turned her attention to the bride. For a moment she couldn't breath, not that she needed to. That girl was her. Dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress Sam had ever seen, she was returning that man's intense gaze with surprisingly equal passion.

"What the heck's going on," she demanded, turning on Rafe.

He didn't answer. Instead, he gestured towards the scene taking place before them. The vows the bride and groom were exchanging would seem a little over the top for any other couple, but they seemed to fit them perfectly. It was strange for Sam to see herself looking at a man like that who wasn't Jason, but there she was. But no, the man just called her Olivia. This was the infamous Livvie.

Rafe guided her away just as Lucy, Kevin and a young man busted in on the bride and groom. The white curtains swirled into mist and started to clear on the bed of a river where the groom, Caleb, was crawling almost dead. The next moment, Livvie was there crying out for her love. When she went to him she pulled him into an embrace which he returned hungrily. What happened next shocked Sam to her very core. Caleb arched back his head, his mouth opened wide, revealing long fangs. Quick as lightening he sunk those teeth into Livve and without mercy began to suck the blood from her veins.

Sam didn't know whether she should run away or try to help. He body was trying to do both and Rafe had to steady her before she collapsed.

"Oh God! Get me out of here!" she screamed at Rafe.

"Wait," he replied, pointing at Caleb and Livvie.

She was now wearing the wedding dress again. Caleb was crouched over her with his hand positioned over her stomach. Then, without warning, it plunged into her. It was just getting worse and worse. He seemed to be pulling very hard on something, like he was trying to pull something out of her. Finally, his hand started to come out of her and whatever he was pulling out was as big as she was. Livvie started to get up…but no, she was still lying down. There was two of her. One was still on the ground, in the wedding dress. The other was naked and screaming as she ran into the woods. Caleb allowed her to go.

The next scene Rafe lead her to there was a bed and a cradle in a beautiful room of reds and gold's. Caleb was taunting the group of people he was holding captive in a cell. Kevin and Lucy were among them. Livvie entered with a baby in her arms. An uproar rose from the cell as she placed him in the cradle. Caleb planed to savor his victory by having the walls move in and crush his captives while he and Livvie made love. Unfortunately for him, his bride betrayed him with a stake through the heart as he professed his love for her.

"After that we were happy," Rafe observed.

The scene changed to another wedding. Sam saw Kevin and Lucy holding a little girl with curly brown hair. Rafe was dancing with a blonde woman in a pink dress and Livvie was with a young man with short dark hair. All of them did look happy.

"But it didn't last," he continued.

Again the scene changed. It was night and they were outside among a crowd of cheering people. Sam and Rafe were able to make their way through it very easily as if they were only holograms. When they made it to the front they found a stag in front of them with a band playing on it. The song finished and the lead singer revealed himself to be Stephen Clay.

That's where she remembered him from. Caleb looked exactly like Stephen Clay. Or maybe they were the same person. There had been rumors of the band being vampires. She couldn't believe she was even considering this and trying to connect it to reality. Over and over again she tried to tell herself this was just a dream.

The rest of the 'dream' went by in a blur for Sam. She saw Rafe and Caleb try to kill each other and fail. Caleb having to decide between Livvie and Tess, the woman he had pulled out of his bride, and finally accepting them as one person. Caleb's minion, Joshua rose to power and fell under the combined strength of his former master and Rafe. She saw Livvie stealing Caleb's ring and using it unwittingly to cause him and her rival, Alison to share a night of passion. Next came the two weddings and the revelation that Ali might be carrying the vampire's heir.

The final scene took place at the bed of the river where Caleb first bit Livvie. Alison was walking by deep in thought, holding her temporarily flat stomach. Sam turned to Rafe and saw that he wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes were staring determinedly at the ground. She realized it was probably too painful to look at this Alison when he couldn't find the real one. But then she felt stupid because she knew this was just a dream and dream people can't have feelings.

Livvie was suddenly between them, but as in all the scenes so far she didn't seem to notice them. All her attention was focused on Alison. Silently, she crouched down in a position that said she was ready to attack. When the blonde got just close enough, Livvie pounced. Rolling around for moment the dark haired woman finally ended up on top.

"You always have to be going after what's mine don't you," said Livvie, her eyes turning yellow. "You can never let me be happy."

"Livvie, the baby!"

"I don't care about the baby and after I get rid of the two of you neither will Caleb."

Alison tried violently to fight off her attack but it was futile, Livvie was too strong for her. Just as she was about to strike the killing blow to her rival Rafe, who had appeared out of no where, picked her up and threw her off of his wife.

Then the real battle began. Livvie was clearly the smaller of the two but she was quick and strong. She attacked her foe with a series of kicks and jumps throwing him off balance on a few occasions.

"You're vampire skills are getting stronger," Rafe observed, calmly as he countered one of her attacks.

After a few more minutes of fighting Livvie realized that he was only playing with her. Instead of making offensive moves his were purely defensive and half hearted at most. "Fight me, God damn you!" she screamed, attacking harder and faster.

"God's already damned you. Just go home."

"Not until she's dead," she gestured to Alison who was still lying on the ground behind Rafe.

"That's going to happen," he replied, "and if it did, it wouldn't help you."

"Well it'd sure make me feel a heck of a lot better."

Again they were fighting. Livvie was trying to lure him away from his wife but he caught on to her tactic before it was too late. His opponent was getting angrier by the second and cried out in rage when her plan failed. Apparently, seeing that she was out matched, she turned and fled into the woods.

Alison got up and started moving towards her husband, but the fake Rafe couldn't look at her anymore then the real one, standing beside Sam, could.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sadly.

"So am I," he nodded, still looking at the ground.

Suddenly his eyes became more alert. He whipped around, while in the process pulling something out of his coat and pushing Alison aside in on swift motion. Livvie had appeared right behind her foe and was preparing to bit her but she never got the chance. Rafe's steak lodged itself into her heart and she was forced to stager back. Slowly she started to fall to the ground. Before she reached it, she was caught, surprisingly, by Caleb.

"Olivia…" he croaked barley able to speak.

"My love…" she whispered back. "Tell my dad, tell Kevin-"

"No you tell him."

And Kevin was right there beside her asking what was going on. Even Lucy showed up somehow saying she had felt something was wrong and came running.

After Livvie's last words to her father and husband she drifted away into dust. While Kevin desperately tried to grasp at it Caleb calmly got up stood before Rafe and said, "Eye for an eye, Slayer. Or should I say heart for a heart, soul for a soul?"

Rafe instinctively rapped himself around Alison.

Caleb laughed a long bitter laugh. "You won't be able to protect her forever, Slayer."

"He was right," said the Rafe who was standing with Sam, "I couldn't, and I didn't."

The scene before them started fading away as a huge gust of wind announced Caleb's exit and picked up the remains of Livvie. The dust swirled up in their direction and passed directly through them making Sam nauseous. She started to hold her stomach as Rafe whispered in her ear, "Call us."

Sam woke up vomiting. It seemed like her entire stomach was emptying itself right then and there. She didn't know when Jason woke up but when ever he did he held her until she was done and carried her into the bathroom to help her clean herself up.

"Do you think it was something you ate," he asked after a while.

"No, it was something I dreamed."

"Nightmare?"

That made it sound so childish, "Yeah," she admitted. "I guys those people really got to me. I had a crazy dream about all of them. Livvie, Caleb and vampires. Ugh." It was enough to make her start to feel sick again. "I'm sorry."

"Everybody has dreams," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

He could tell this whole situation was having a huge effect on her and she wasn't one to scare easily. Gently, Jason rested his cheek against her forehead trying to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

_What am I doing here?_ Sam thought, pacing in front of Rafe Kovich's door.

She hadn't knocked yet, she couldn't bring herself to. Everything she that had led her there was all too ridiculous even to fathome but she had. The encounter, the visit and then the dream had all made her crazy enough to come but not crazy enough to knock on that door and face what was inside.

First she tried to bully herself into doing it. _Come on! Just do it! Are you a wimp. No, you're not . You're Sam McCall. You've never been scared of anything in your life, now prove it and knock on that door!_

Next, she tried bullying herself into leaving. _Idiot! How could you fall for some horror story? You had a bad dream. So what? That doesn't mean you have to be a little kid about it. Just go home and we'll pretend it never happened._

This proved much more successful but before she could take three steps from the building she was stopped by Rafe's voice saying,

"Wait!"

"Um, hey," she said turning around.

"Are you here to see me?" he asked.

"No I was just passing by," Sam replied, trying to sound casual. "I didn't know you lived here."

"So you had someone track down where I live so you could ask me about that dream you had," he said, just as casually.

"How- Did I say all that out loud?"

"No, I was there, remember?"

She stared at him at first in shock and then in disbelief.

"Why didn't you just call? I left you my number? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Why don't you come inside so we can talk."

"I don't think so," she said, turning to go, again.

"This is it? After all you've seen, after all I've shown you, this is it? You saw from Livvie and Caleb's first wedding to Livvie's death and you still don't believe me?" Sam stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "How do I know? I was there. Not just in you dream but in real life. That was my life, our lives. I showed you almost everything that happened to us in the worst years of our lives. Caleb and Livvie terrorized me, Lucy, Kevin, Ian, Jack, Jamal…Alison… Showing all of that to you- going through all of that again was the hardest thing I've ever done and it meant nothing to you?"

Rafe closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

During this speech Sam had turned around. She watched him and looked into his eyes. He really meant and felt what he was saying. Everything in her told her not to believe any of this. It was ridiculous. None of it could possibly be true. None of it could of happened in Port Charles, the place she'd been living when the last part of what supposedly happened. But...the things he knew and the way he was acting…She realized this wasn't just some con. No matter how much her mind told her it had to be she knew deep down it wasn't.

Slowly she got closer to him and put her hand on his arm.

Rafe opened his eyes and looked at her seeing that she was finally accepting the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flanked by two of his best men, Jason walked determinedly down the street. When they got to their destination, the two henchmen moved together to block their leader from view as he knelt in front of a door. He was about to get to work but then decided to see if it was unlocked. It was.

All three men took out their guns and slipped into the building. Slowly, they moved through the room, weapons at the ready. They had to step over exercise mats that were scattered here and there. A couch was randomly in the center of the room with it's back to a staircase and an unevenly placed coffeetable infront of it that was covered with all kinds of odds and ends. It was impossible to tell what kind of place this was or what sort of people lived there. All Jason knew was that a man named Rafe Kovich owned it and he was the man he wanted to see.

With his gun still in position, he knelt down and picked up a list from the coffee table with his cloved hand. A number of cities and strange names were on it, all of them crossed off.

"Those are all the places I've searched."

Jason and his men swung around in the direction of the voice with their fingers on their triggers. A man with shaggy blonde hair and was sitting on the steps looking back at them. He seemed very casual and unconcerned for a man who had three guns pointed at him. Jason found it strange how the man merely stared at them and appeared to be studying them instead of trying to beg his way out of the mess he was in. That appraising look was what convinced him that this was the man he'd come for. He was giving them the same strange look Sam had described.

"What do you want with Sam," Jason asked, deciding not to waste anytime.

"Her help," Rafe replied.

Jason took the safety off of his gun. This didn't induce his opponent to speak.

"I don't want to have to ask you again..."

"Jason, stop!" It was Sam and she was coming down the stairs Rafe was sitting on.

She was the last person he expected to see here.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, lowering his gun.

"You're going to call me crazy or at least think it I know that but I -but I believe him," Sam said, trying to sound as rational as possible.

It didn't work. She could tell by the look on his face that he thought she was as crazy as her new friend or maybe just a little corrupted by him.

"What did you do to her," Jason brought his gun back up again and his men followed suit.

"He didn't do anything," said Sam, getting between them, "well I guess he did but not in the way you think, I mean, it's hard to explain." And it was but she somehow she tried to find a way to. She told him about the dream and how Rafe knew all about it before she even told him. She tried to explain it in as vivid detail as he'd shown it to her. When she saw that Jason still wasn't buying it she took him upstairs to see Rafe's "tools".

In a place that looked like it used to just be a studio there was a huge amound of what could only be called weapons but didn't look like any any of them had ever seen. There were a few guns with a circular shape to their backs and bulletts tipped with wood and that had engraved symbols on them. Of course there were stakes and these bulletts seemed like smaller versions of them. Hanging on one of the walls were rows of metal crossbows. Below them were supposedly their "arrows" which looked like thinner versions of the stakes.

A summary of Jason's thoughts at seeing all of this was "This guy is good."

"Where's the holywater?" he asked once he'd taken most of the room in.

"Over there," Rafe pointed to the refridgerator.

"What about the cross's?"

"I don't use them. Pure bloods like Caleb are immune to them and if your as seasoned in it as I am a cross is unnesessary."

Turning back to Sam again Jason said, "You believe this?"

"OK, what's your plan?" he asked Rafe.

Both men looked at each other. Rafe knew Jason still didn't believe any of it and was only going along to see what this was all about and mot likely to put an end to. It was lucky for him he didn't have anything completly sinister in mind, at least when it came to Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

The plan wasn't a very complicated one, unless, of course, you didn't happen to be a slayer. In that case the plan was very strange and received a lot of eye rolling. The only things that made Jason agree to it were that he was allowed to bring as many of his and Sonny's men with him as he wanted. He was also permitted to search the place before the scheme was put into action and was even encouraged to put in security monitors.

After the location, or villa, was examined within an inch of its life, cameras were installed. Not that it was part of the plan but to insure Sam's safety just in case this turned out to be another Alicia incident. Jason did have to admit there were easier and more efficient ways to go about it if that was the case but he still didn't want to risk anything where Sam was concerned.

On the day of the scheme everything was ready and in place. The only thing left was for the star of the show to take up her role. To do so she walked to a van outside the grounds of the villa hand in hand with Jason and took a look at the wedding dress she had last seen in her dream. This was only a copy because, supposedly, Caleb had the original. When Rafe showed it to her for the first time it was as if she was seeing a ghost. Even then when she was about to put it on she touched it gently, tentatively as though it would disappear. Putting on the ghostly dress wasn't the beginning or the end of her task. Same also had to put on more make-up then she'd ever worn. Lucy was there to help her with this and together using their memories and pictures of Livvie tried to make every difference between the two women dissappear. Afterward, she slipped into the dress and prepared to enter teh grounds of the villa.

"Remember," said Rafe like a coach before a big, "don't show any fear, don't even feel any. If you do he'll know."

"Just know he probably won't show up and you'll be find," said Jason, receiving an annoyed look from Rafe.

Sam only nodded, to no one in particular, and went in.

Everything was just like it had been in the dream. There was the place Caleb had Livvie bit the guard to test her newly poisoned fangs. And that was where they had been poisoned in the first place and also where Joshua made Kevin trick Livvie out of Caleb's ring.

It was strange being there for Sam especially in that dress but she forced herself to fill the role and started calling out Caleb's name as if she expected a reply. She felt more foolish walking around, saying his name then she thought she would, but it did help her in taking Rafe's advice. For a while she was able to use the image of Jason and the others trying not to laugh at her to ease away any fear she might be feeling. It worked because she was now able to say "Caleb" with more levity in her voice. The thought of bringing a smile to Jason's face made it all easier.

Soon, Sam found herself stepping into the villa itself and into those same sheer white curtains she'd gotten lost in. This time was no different.

At first, assuring herself that this wasn't her dream and she would get through them soon helped her to relax. The tactic worked, that is until a voice whispered in her ear, "Hello, Samantha." When she turned to where the sound had come from there was nothing but billowing white.

Sam said the first thing that came to mind and it happened to be a profanity.

xxxxxxxx

Back at the surveillance van, the men where freaking out too.

"What the hell was that," Jason demanded. It might have been hard to see Sam while she maneuvered her way through the curtains but there was no denying that for a moment a second shadow and voice could be seen and heard right next to her.

"It's Caleb," Rafe replied, excitedly. "He's testing the waters."

"We're going in."

"No not yet. I couldn't make out what he said."

Jason turned to their tech guy and asked him to turn up the volume and rewind to the last few minutes. When they found out what Caleb had said Rafe wasn't nearly as happy about how things were going.

"He knows," he said simply.

The two men finally agreed. They had to get Sam out of there.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam frantically wadded through the curtains not knowing or caring which direction she was going in. Finally she reached the living room of the villa out of breath. She didn't know what to do now. There wasn't a doubt in her mind it was Caleb. She would recognize his voice anywhere after that dream. He had only said two words but that was enough to give her chills. The other times she'd "seen" him were nothing compared to those few seconds of reality. He was such an overwhelming presence it was as if he had filled the entire room. The pressure of it weighed her down to the point where she could hardly breath.

Sam's first instinct was to get the heck out of there but she wasn't going through those curtains again. There had to be another way out and she was going to find it.

Looking around her, she saw a corridor and decided to take it and hope for the best, but before she could a strange feeling came over her. The room seemed to be swaying and she had to hold onto the wall for support. Not long after it started, Sam realized it wasn't moving at all. Maybe it was just her vision. She couldn't figure out what was wrong until it came to her: the music. There was an eerie tune playing over and over and the room appeared to be moving to the beat. It was intoxicating her with every turn. Memories started pouring into her head. These weren't disturbing or altogether unpleasant but they weren't at all appropriate at the moment. What ever was forcing these memories into her head didn't seem to care because they kept coming faster and more passionate until she thought she would explode. Instead, Sam could only think of one thing: Jason. She had to get to him and work this out of her system.

Every step she took back towards the exit was hard and maybe it was the fuzziness of her mind but the curtains didn't seem nearly as deep. Sam reached out her hand to touch it and another's came through it to meet hers. Instinctively, she pulled away but it clasped onto her. There was a struggle for a moment between Sam and the phantom hand that ended in her getting out of its grip but falling to the floor.

As the owner of the hand stepped into full view, he revealed himself the be none other then the much talked of Caleb Morley. Sam tried and failed to get to her feet. The music had stopped without her realizing it but she was as much under its power as she ever was. Caleb kneeled beside her and effortlessly took her into his arms, despite her pitiful struggles.

When Jason and the others got to the villa it was deserted except for a large painting leaning against the fireplace. Rafe was the only one who noticed the new alteration. All the others were too busy looking for Sam in the corridors, the other rooms, and the dungeons below. So as the others raced futilely around him, he approached it. It was a life-size and very detailed portrait of a blonde haired, blue eyed woman with a sort of enquiring look on her face. On the top there was a note pinned to the top that said, "Now you're as close to your wife as I am to mine, Slayer."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Please read and review

Chapter 6_  
_

_I should burn it,_ Rafe thought to himself as he sat in his appartment, staring down the painting of Alison.

He'd been examining it and the note for days, searching for some kind of clue or hidden meaning. But there was nothing there worth deciphering. Judging from the note, Caleb obviously thought Sam was nothing more then an object who happened to resemble Livvie, not worth more than the painting she'd been "traded" for.

_I should burn it_, he repeated and did just that to the little piece of paper. That didn't make much of a difference. The words "Now you are as close to your wife as I am to mine" had already seared themselves into his brain. He shook his head, _Now for the painting. _

Rafe approched it as steadly as he had the first time he saw it. The perfect likeness of Alison made his head swim. It as haunting the way her blue eyes stared back at him questioningly. Could he really destroy this, even if it was just an image? Even if it was a twisted gift from the devil?

The sound of someone breaking into his building save him from having to make that decision.

Grateful for something else to do, Rafe haded down the stairs to greet the intruder who was probably Jason, again.

"If you're here to ask where Sam is, I still don't know," he sighed.

The other man was silent for a while. Jason looked around him and finally said, "What can we do to find her?"

"I'll go back to what I've been doing since Alison was taken: searching for clues," Rafe explained. "That's all I can do."

"Where do we start?"

"Sorry," Rafe shook his head. "We're not going anything. As you saw, all your men and gadgets didn't protect Sam before. Do you really thing they'll help you save her? They won't, they'll only get in my way. No offense, but I'm a Slayer and you're a hitman. We need to stay in our own fields."

"We're not going to argue about this," said Jason. "Do you have any leads?"

"Only the dead ended ones I've been following the last few years. You're still not coming. If you end up as another casualty like Sam, that'll be one more person I have to save." Jason gave one of his few laughs. "I"m serious. Only slayers can kill vampires."

"I don't need to kill Caleb. I need to save Sam."

It was Rafe's turn to laugh, "Caleb took her for a reason, he won't let her go without a fight which will end with you dying or being taken captive."

"Slayers can kill vampires," Jason reminded him, "and you're a slayer. That's why you're coming along. While I'm saving Sam, you'll be slaying."

"Its not that simple."

"It won't be," he admitted. "That was the blueprint for the plan we'll come up with. First we have to figure out where Caleb is and where he's keeping Sam- and your wife. Then we'll strategize."

"No doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" the Slayer asked.

"Your cousin's a slayer to and she'll help us. I already asked her. What you need to do now is put together a list of locations where teh vampire has roots. If you know anything about him, I need to know it too. I'm bringing one of my people with us so it'll be me, you, Lucy, and Stan."

With a sigh, Rafe gave in and complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

White. That was all Sam Saw when she woke up. Everything from the carpet to the light fixture on the ceiling was white. It was almost blinding. At first she thought she was in a room of the villa that she hadn't seen before but one look out the window proved otherwise. The white room was on the second floor of a house that was surrounded by evergreen trees. A blue mountain range could be seen in the distance. It looked like no place she'd ever been.

While taking in her surroundings, the memory of what had last happened with Caleb came back to her. Immediately, Sam looked around her for something she could use as a weapon. Her only choices were a stool and a lamp.

As Sam held the stoo in a defensive position, she opened the door and looked out into the hallway. It wasn't white like her room had been. The walls were made of dark brown wood that gathered shadows in the corners. Seeing no one, she crept out of the white room. She passed several closed doors before reaching the stair case. No one was in teh entrance hall so she chanced going down. From there she saw four doors; two of them were open. One was next to the stairs leading to the kitchen and the other and the other to the livingroom. After looking in both open rooms, Sam tried the closed ones but they were locked which was a shame since one looked like it was the front door.

Further search of the house revealed that nothing that was closed could be opened including windows meaning she was trapped.

The refrigorator and cupboards were filled with food. She took this as a sign that her stay there might be for a while. Needless to say, Sam was not happy. Most of her anger focused on loudly verbalizing her frustration by caling Caleb out and trying and failing to break the windows.

"Hello, Samantha," said a male voice.

Sam swung around with a piece of the broken stool in her raised hand ready to strike. It was Caleb.

To her surprise he turned and walked away without saying anythign more. She ran after him but when she threw her weapon, he caught it. He didn't even have to turn around to do it.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed, knowing how usueless it would be. But she didn't care. Sam was determined to get to him somehow. So she followed him up the stairs. "Why did you bring me here? What are you going to do with me?" He was silent. Angrily she caughtup to him and started bounding her fists against him with no result. "Answer me, God dang it! Why did you bring me here! I'm not going to bring your precious Livvie back no matter how much I resemble her."

Here Caleb finally gave her his attention but it was only to laugh at her, "_You?_ Resemble my Olivia? You are no more like her than a cat is like lioness."

"Then why are you keeping me here?" Sam demanded to know.

"I thought you wanted me to take you," Caleb smiled, turning to walk away again. "Maybe you shouldn't have let the slayer talk you into playing games with me."

He then turned into one of the rooms that Sam had been unable to open. When she tried to follow, she found it locked again. The best she could do was kick the door in frustration but that only incited Caleb's laughter on the other side.


End file.
